Desire & Lust Of The Darkness Queen
by Darknessissensation
Summary: "When the skies grow dark.…and that bad feeling of evil and fear arises, you will know that I have returned, and I will take my throne….." When the avengers finally take down the notorious Loki Laufeyson, what will his return be? And what if he doesn't return a he?


It was a cold night, rain fall upon rain fall came to the city as he looked over at the city lights. It was so beautiful when the glistening rain fell and made the lights seem like millions of twinkling stars.

Steve had a small frown on his face as he saw such a beautiful thing, he just groaned and clenched his fists, running a hand through his blond short hair.

"Nope, no. Steve, you are going out and having fun, you are going to stop sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself." And with that, the man was out the door with his over coat slung over his shoulder, and confident smile on his face.

An hour after he walked around in the bright and very populated city, he stopped at one of the bigger movie theaters in the area. 'Yeah, a nice movie to end a perfect night, that sounds about right' he thought to himself as he bought tickets. The movie was a romance/drama type movie, where a man meets a girl but they are in the middle of war but she gets injured, but they still continue to love and love which helps her survive. Steve love theses types of movies, but he loved them more on the big screen, where the movie is more realistic.

Steve came in as they rolled some random clips and movie questions like they usually do before the movie begins. He fumbled, trying to balance a bin of popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other. The seats were all filled with couples which made him frown and curse under his breath a bit, but he then saw the girl that made him stare in awe as if she was a goddess in disguise.

There was a red haired in a long sleeve purple and white shirt, wearing a black skirt with blue and green hearts all over it. Her eyes, a luscious green with a tint and glow to it the made her stick out among the audience. She had a childish but cold smile on her face and he just knew she was alone, she fumbled along the others. He was trying to get through to her and when finally did he couldn't help but give a foolish but lovable smile, "is this seat taken?"

The woman looked up, blushing a small tint of pink "the chair is not taken, you may sit in the chair." The accent she talked in sounded like she wasnt that familiar with english. Her voice also so innocent and her tone confused as if she struggled with english.

Steve thanked the beautiful woman and sat down next to her, waiting for the movie to begin. He wasn't very patient though and his heart and mind were running a mile a minute about this girl. "My name is Steve, what's yours?"

The girl giggled, "that is a nice name. My name is Koriand'r. Well, that is my real name at the least." She couldnt help but giggle when he he blinked in confusion.

"Ko…ri…an..dr?" He said, trying to make the sounds fit which sounded nothing like what she said. He laughed a bit at himself, running a hand through his hair and looked at her with a smile. "Sorry, not good with new or unique names."

"Oh? I am unique now? That is splendid. Well, you can call me Starfire or Star if you want. My friends call me that." She said and looked at him with shyness. "So, what are you going at the Mall of Shopping alone?"

Steve smiled at her shyness, "well, it is a beautiful night to just stay inside, you know? What are you doing here alone?" He was genuinely curious, tilting her head slightly.

"Hm? Oh, well my friends are away and I hate to be alone." Starfire said, smiling and blushing as she looked over at him, kissing his cheek. "You are great company though, Steve."

Steve couldnt help but blink at the sudden kiss on his cheek and in reaction set his hand on it and blushed lightly, "ah, thanks."

Starfire just smiled, moving her hand to his and held it as the movie began and the movie started. Both of them watched the movie, looking at each other every once in a while. When the woman and the man died together in the movie, Star and Steve shared a romantic and love filled kiss, in Steve's head it was like fireworks shooting off, making the world spin.

Steve ended up taking the woman home, not for sex her. He just needed someone with him for the night, someone who he actually cared about. Though as the lights went out, everything changes as the dark goddess changed, grabbing his arm and injected the new type of illness into him. Being it was one she made, there was no cure yet and she watched as the man yelled in pain. The woman kissed his cheek, leaving a green imprint, "I am sorry but I cant let you avengers win this time." With that, he stopped yelling and she disappeared in a blink of an eye.


End file.
